


peculiar

by craevitae



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: first meetings are supposed to be light-hearted, but how seongmin and taeyoung met is a different story.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 45





	peculiar

Kim Taeyoung sighed again for the tenth time this morning. 

The moment he woke up, he heard his parents arguing, like always. They sometimes argue about pointless things; but this time, it hit him hard. 

They were arguing about him. Specifically, how his father treats him.

Taeyoung frowned at the sight of his parents; muttering a goodbye as he left the house with his backpack, going to school. He was thankful enough about the fact that his father didn't notice him going out. 

If there was one place he could not get tired of, it was school. Sure, he would get bullied here and there, but it was actually more peaceful than his home. He was tired of hearing their voices; he was tired of being physically abused by his father. 

He could've reported him, but what can he do? He's a lawyer. He's smart enough to bail himself out and not be prosecuted. 

He sighed again, as he thought about why this happened to his family, and rode a bus. 

He was even getting bullied in school because of his father's wrongdoings. His father was a criminal magnet; he always makes the perpetrators free, while the victims always suffer. Taeyoung didn't even know why he's taking all of this; it's not like he has control with what his father does with his own life or decisions.

He took the front seat by the window, as people his age don't usually sit there unless it's rush hour. Unfortunately, tons of people got inside the bus at the next stop, so he prayed that he wont end up sitting with someone in his grade, attending the same school. 

To his luck, someone sat beside him, wearing his school's mens uniform. He looked at the window, but looked at him at the corner of his eyes. 

He couldn't deny the fact that he was handsome; he looked surreal and cute, to be exact. He was listening to music with his earphones, and fidgeted with his phone. He noticed his frantic sighs and his somewhat trembling hands, which made him relax and sit properly, to get a better view of him without making it obvious. 

Something about this guy made him want to know about him. 

But, he completely knew that it's not his business. 

He tried to ignore the guy, but he can't. Why? Because his short breaths were getting really distracting. He eyed him once more, and noticed that his eyes were moving frantically, and his hands were trembling much worse. 

As dumb as it might sound, he thought that the guy was afraid of something. 

And the first thing he guessed about his 'fear', was probably riding the bus. 

Looking at the stops; he needs to go through 6 more stops before he gets into his school. The school was pretty far from his house; heck, it was far from the majority of the students' houses, because it's an elite school. 

Worrying for the unknown man, he carefully asked him. "Are you alright?"

The guy slowly looked at him, and shook his head. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, I just can't really ride o-on buses."

His guess was right. 

Taeyoung looked at him more intensely, and as time passed, his actions were getting more disturbing, as he caught the attention of some passengers. 

Taeyoung knew that it was none of his business, but he couldn't help it but to feel pitiful for this guy. As a result, he held his hand: hoping that it would comfort him, 

ㅡ 

He was fine; turns out he had a panic attack. 

Minutes after Taeyoung held the guy's hand, he eventually calmed down; but he didn't want Taeyoung to remove his hand away from his, so he still continued to have short breaths. 

He missed comforting touches. 

Landing on the stop of their school, the guy stood up first and immediately kneeled down the hot cement sidewalk. Taeyoung, still cautious and worried, helped the poor boy to stand up. He bowed to the passengers who were in the bus, showing respect, as they may have disturbed their mostly calm on the way to work and school.

Taeyoung helped the guy to stand up, and he looked more pale; even though he's already pale. Taeyoung wanted to know his name; he can't just keep on calling him a guy. 

Taeyoung looked at his nametag, whilst walking to the sidewalk, heading towards the school. Sure, people are staring, his bullies are staring, but is that more important than this guy's life? 

"You don't need to." The guy, who's name is Ahn Seongmin, said. Taeyoung only just looked at him, and loosened his grip. 

Once they entered the school gates, Taeyoung didn't know if he would continue to lead Seongmin the way or actually leave him. 

They were strangers, after all.

"Seongmin, what grade are you in?" Taeyoung asked Seongmin. Seongmin was a bit surprised about him knowing his name, but eventually felt relieved as he might have seen his name from his nametag. At the same time, he looked at his nametag, and eventually found out that his name was Kim Taeyoung. 

"12..." Taeyoung sighed. So I'm going to meet him frequently? He thought. 

"Follow me, we're in the same grade, and possibly, class." Taeyoung said, and Seongmin just followed him.

Once they reached the rooms of grade 12 students, Taeyoung immediately found his name in the first class, and also found Seongmin’s name. 

"I guess we're in the same class also." Seongmin couldn't express it, but he was happy having the same class as him. Finally, he felt reassured; safe. something he hasn't felt for a long time. 

"Do you mind if we seat next to each other, Taeyoung?" Taeyoung just absentmindedly nodded, and Seongmin smiled. 

They sat next to each other at the very back; the seats had one table for two students, so they were close. like, really close. Taeyoung coughed, and moved his chair a little bit outwards, nearing the windows. 

Seongmin noticed his actions, and kind of felt ashamed. He thought that they were just strangers, he shouldn't stick to Taeyoung like that. With wandering eyes, he said sorry. 

Taeyoung was surprised. Did he catch me? He thought. now it was his turn being ashamed, as he moved his chair back to the original spot. "No, I should be sorry. considering your situation..."

Seongmin gave him an assuring smile. "I'm fine, really."

An awkward silence has passed, and students start to fill in the room. Some girls stopped at the door and took a look at Seongmin, and either giggled or screeched. As Taeyoung said, he was undeniably attractive. 

But when their eyes reach Taeyoung, they roll their eyes. well, most of them. 

"Do they treat you... nevermind." Seongmin said. Taeyoung raised his eyebrow, curious. "Continue, it's fine."

"Do they treat you badly?" Seongmin asked. Taeyoung nodded, not seeing any reason why he would lie to him. "I think I'm not in the position to ask why, so..." Seongmin said. 

And another silence came. 

Until someone threw a crumpled paper on Taeyoung's head. 

Seongmin immediately turned his head upward, wondering who did such an immature act. his gaze turned to Taeyoung, who was only looking down. He picked up the piece of paper, and un-crumpled it. 

It seemed like a document. 

"You, Kim Taeyoung." a girl stood in front of him. "You should let your father do this case. As you might have guessed, the one being defended is actually the killer, and your father does really well in fabricating documents and evidence. And oh, you should let your brother do the prosecution. In that way, the criminal would not be arrested. Why? Because your brother and your father are in the same team!" The girl laughed. Seongmin furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of his father being a lawyer and his brother being a prosecutor. He looked at Taeyoung with a worried look, and he just saw Taeyoung scanning the document. 

"Six students died because of suffocation..." Taeyoung said, which suddenly made Seongmin interested. "Only evidence found is the lighter used to burn the building and a burned glove with a hole on the thumb." Taeyoung laughed, and looked at the girl. "Even someone like you can solve this." The girl was offended by what she said, as she knew that she's not smart. 

"This is immediately game over. They have the gloves, and the worst case scenario is that the hole was actually because of the fire when you ignite the lighter. If that situation happens, then this guy's fingerprint will be found, because the fire could've made it thinner. Hence, making the glove more prone to fingerprints. Also, if this guy smokes, and the lighter he used is actually his, then it would be game over, too. His fingerprint may be found on his lighter. And the fact that you told me he's the killer is just... upsetting." Taeyoung laughed. "There's tons of witnesses here, like him, for example. He can testify if he wants." Taeyoung gestured to Seongmin. 

He rips the document and throws it to the girl's face. "I appreciate the effort you made to make this report. They don't use 'suffocation', they use asphyxiation. They don't use 'to burn the building', they use arson. You should study furthermore to create these kinds of reports before showing it to me." Taeyoung smiled. The girl gritted her teeth and slapped Taeyoung, which made Seongmin surprised and immediately held Taeyoung's shoulder. 

All Taeyoung did was laugh. 

"I'm fine, Seongmin. I'm used to it." Taeyoung said, massaging his red cheek. "I'm sorry you have to go through all that." Seongmin said, caressing Taeyoung's cheek, but retrieved his hand immediately, as they weren't close. 

"It's my first time meeting you, but you amaze me." Seongmin muttered, looking at Taeyoung, who was snickering because of the girl, who was crying with her friend at the corner of the room. 

"I just don't get why they are so brave to feed me some fake shit and cry after revealing the lie. So pathetic." Taeyoung said, tapping his fingers on the desk. "You'll be seeing a lot of things like this, Seongmin. Or even worse."

"I don't mind," Seongmin said, as Taeyoung looked at him. "You're really interesting. I want to know more about you."

Taeyoung laughed. "Well, good luck with that;" Taeyoung leaned to Seongmin to whisper on his ear. "I'm a very secretive and boring person."

Seongmin blushed; he didn't know why, but he did. Taeyoung pulled away, as he put his head down onto the desk.

Seongmin only stared at the latter. Seongmin was weirded out knowing that someone like Kim Taeyoung is a target of the bullies, as he completely showed a cool side earlier. Also, the fact that Taeyoung held onto his hand earlier to offer comfort even though they were complete strangers; why would someone like him be tangled in this mess? He was too mysterious for Seongmin to understand; Taeyoung was even hard to read. It's as if his emotions are completely sealed away.

"You're very peculiar," Seongmin whispered to himself. 

"But I guess... that makes you attractive."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what is this i just... wrote what's in my mind... to just try and distract myself


End file.
